The Bleeding Effect
by Captprice
Summary: Most would think the Bleeding Effect only occurs when in contact with the animus but there are rare cases in those with thick blood of Those Who Came Before where past lives still bleed through into dreams and the subconscious, And this occured in a young Edward Kenway forever changing him and his views on the world. (AU)


AN: I came up with this idea while I was getting 100% in AC IV, So yeah in this fic Edward will be different form the game since he does have his ancestors memories constantly bleeding into his dreams and occasionaly while he is awake as well causing him to adopt traits from those people as well as mature at a faster rate than other people. Also this is going of a basic assumption of Edward being a direct descendant of Ezio who in turn is a descendant of Altair, this could be completely wrong but this is what it's like in this story. And just in case you couldn't tell this is indeed and Alternative Universe (AU).

Chapter 1 Bleeding Through

* * *

At the age of 12 Edward Kenway was considered strange for his age as while he would play around like a child there were times when he would look off into the distance with a peculiar look in his eyes like he wasn't all there but instead somewhere off in the distance, some thought it was the same look old men would give to the horizon others simply thought he was hoping to travel away from his Families farm, which they moved to when he was 10, his Parents Bernard and Linette were hoping that the change from Swansea to Bristol would help him but it seems that the pastoral life didn't mesh well with Edward and he seemed even more restless.

'_La shai'a waqi'on motlaq bal kollon momken_.' An accented voice said softly, reciting a solemn creed.

'_You have earned your rest, brother. Requiescat in Pace_.' Another voice whispered within himself.

Then Edward saw a great city bustling with activity, he had never seen it before yet he recognised it, Roma one of the greatest places to ever exist a bustling place filled with commerce and trade but there was a dark side to such a beautiful place he knew, no it was the man he dreamt of that knew.

'_You are the leader of the assassins now. UNITE THEM, Ezio Auditore, and TAKE BACK ROMA! VITTORIA AGLI ASSASSINI_!' This was said passionately, it was a woman, not a man like the other two.

Despite the words being said in a different language, he knew what was being said as if he knew how to speak it all along.

This had been happening to him for a long time, dreaming of lives that were not his. Watching a shadow war between two secret societies with countless deaths between them and the manipulation of governments

Due to dreaming of these Master-Assassin's lives he just instinctively knew how to fight and climb like he was born to do it, He could say proudly he had never lost a fight because of him being able to mimic their skills.

But despite the advantages of dreaming of other men's entire lifetimes, he sometimes had a hard time telling what was real from what was fantasy and the fact that sometimes the entire world turned gray and he could only see people as blue, red or gold blurs with white things being hiding places which while helpful was very scary to him as it happened randomly so he couldn't control it.

And in regards to the two groups 'Assassins' and 'Templars', He honestly didn't care all he wanted was to be free, to answer the call of the wind and to see the world as he had dreamed of it. Maybe when he was a bit older he could go out to sea and truly see what the world had to offer outside of a small town in England.

"Edward, time to get up and help your Father." His Mother's melodic voice rang out causing him to wake up and realise he was no longer watching Roma through the eyes of the man called Ezio, no he was now back in Bristol on his families small farm, he could smell the Sheep in the air his Father had obviously started early today.

There was one thing that Edward was very sure about, He definitely wouldn't stay here and spend his life shovelling sheep shit that he knew with certainty.

* * *

5 Years Later

This man was very slow and he was broadcasting every punch, but in all fairness he was drunk and Edward had gotten use to seeing and reacting to faster punches so he could be excused. Unfortunately for him Edward wasn't in a forgiving mood and grabbed the man's fist with his left hand and then thrust his right hand into the man's throat causing him to choke, there wasn't enough force behind to kill him but there was enough so that he would loose his breath for a couple of seconds.

Many people in the tavern looked shocked that an 18 year old lad could take down such a big fella in one punch, but he only looked 18 Edward felt older due to his now under control hallucinations and dreams of other people's lives and as such made him see the world through many different points of view and as such had a unique world view.

It was a shame though as all good things come to an end, and Edward due to being drunk as well as being focused on the man in-front of him, didn't see or 'sense' the man's friend behind him who decided to smash a bottle against his head, so it was a shock to him to feel the glass shatter against his head and then he was hauled out the Tavern by the same man.

His back met the wet mud outside with a dull thunk and slid slightly covering his white shirt in the brown mud his darker coloured pants didn't fair any better luckily hid blonde hair managed to avoid it only getting brown flecks in it.

"OY, not my fault ye mates a cunt." Edward said with indignation.

"Arrogant little shit." Was the polite reply.

Edward managed to stand back on his feet and look at him.

"Come one then." Edward taunted in a cocky manner.

Of course in any other situation Edward could of easily taken both men, but he was drunk and had a concussion so the odds were even.

Edward started with a quick jab to the other man's jaw, he took it straight on but retaliated with a head-butt making Edward's nose drip with blood and causing him to flinch and was pushed into the wall by the bigger man and got a nice punch in the stomach, causing Edward to slip onto his backside leaning against the wall.

"Stop that!" A feminine voice shouted out at both men, causing the Edward's larger opponent to take a step back and look in the direction of where the voice came from.

"That yer girl." He grunted out with a lecherous look in his eyes.

Edward also looked over while slowly getting to his feet and holding his nose with his left hand.

She looked like she came from a richer family, dressed in a nice blue dress and from what Edward could see in his impaired vision, she had reddish hair that was done up nice and fancy. But there was something more pressing to Edward the fact that the big bastard who smashed a bottle round his head was not paying any attention to him and the Assassin in him saw an opening and took it, by kicking his knee then driving his elbow straight into the man's temple and it knocked him clean out.

The woman looked shocked at the sudden movement and brutality of the attack, she did however manage to compose herself rather quickly.

"Was that necessary?" She questioned and stepped forward.

"Aye, it was these two bastards were pawing round a girl." Edward answered ripping off a piece of cloth from his sleeve and holding it to his nose.

"Ah, Miss Scott." A young voice said in surprise.

Both of them turned to see a younger girl around 16 with blonde hair and brown hair dressed in working clothes which were a light brown colour.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" Miss Scott questioned the younger girl.

"My Father wanted me to help him tonight but these two horrible men wouldn't leave me alone until Mr Kenway stopped them." Rose Explained to her.

"It's Edward not Mr Kenway." He muttered before removing the rag and looking the blood which was stained on it.

And Edward had not one but multiple flashbacks, how many times had he dreamnt of blood staining cloth, men dying from a single but precise and lethal wound dealt by a Hidden Blade, how many times did he see men die from choking on their own blood. Too many and he saw them at too young an age, a mere child subjected to the cruelties of war and all that comes with it.

"Edward." A voice shook him from his thoughts.

Edward looked up at the young girl, Rose who he saved from the gropers.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked in a worried manner.

"Yeah fine." Edward said and nodded once before straightening up.

"Thank you for helping Rose." Miss Scott said to him.

"It was nothing, couldn't stand those bastards anyway." Edward said flippantly.

"Do you need any help?" She asked.

"No." Was the reply.

Edward turned from both women and began to walk away.

"W-wait, do you not want a reward." Miss Scott exclaimed.

"No, I don't." Edward said shortly and kept walking into the night.

After getting a good distance away from both women, Edward turned slightly looking over his shoulder, to most people it was a simple glance and to be ignored, for Edward however with his unique vision it allowed him to catch the trail of red that had been following him since he got threw out the Tavern.

"I wonder who it is, Assassin or Templar?" Edward asked himself lowly.

'Then again only time will tell, probably looking to recruit or kill me.' He thought to himself and continued walking.

End Chapter 1 Bleeding Through

* * *

AN: Well here is the first Chapter of The Bleeding Effect, I hope you enjoyed it next chapter will be about him leaving England and his initial stint as a Privateer then of course after the Treaty is signed it will go into him being a Pirate and then I'll go over AC IV. That's the only plan I've got so far but I have very little time due to my Colleges Exam Week coming up.


End file.
